Now What?
by back off im completely nuts
Summary: Tanya gets pregnant with her best friends child at a new years party after they had been inoffically dating without either of thheir covens knowing. What happens now and how will their covens react? NO sex scenes. Oneshot.


I cant remember how this started. Maybe it was just that I'd always been attracted to him, and when he'd started wanting to spend time around me, I had enjoyed it too much. Whenever our two covens met my chest would flutter with butterflies and I'd become giddy like a teenager on her first date. We'd had never been on dates though. We had been on outings alone together and he had bought me dinner, but it wasn't really a date, just a meeting of two friends. We had kissed before though. But every time we did, I had kissed him first and i think he'd just been too polite to push me away so he kissed back. I always felt guilty about forcing him into awkward positions he didn't want to be in afterwards. Although if wasn't as if he was still married; those two had divorced many years back and were still hiding it from their coven, to stop things falling apart I guess. I assumed that Edward and Alice knew about them splitting up. Even though they were pretty convincing in front of everyone, to the point where if I hadn't known how much pain they had both been through I would have thought them together even though I knew, you couldn't hide things like that from a mind reader and a psychic. Every time she touched him, i felt a stab of jealousy spike through me. Which was stupid because it wasn't as if we were going out.

I tried to shake the longing from my head as I though about being with him.  
In front of our covens, we never showed each other any affection, even though I longed to be able to at least hug him. It was worse when could tell he was feeling down and struggling to put up a tough front for the others, or when i was having a rough day and wanted nothing more than to just sit with him for a bit. But we couldn't. Even if we could, I doubt he would have wanted to anyway. Even in private, if I tried to take things further than kissing and holding hands, he would arrange himself in such a way which made it impossible.  
Except once.

I stared a my slight swollen stomach in the mirror with disbelieve and horror. This couldn't be happening. It was once.

Once the numbness of the shock had retreated, I slowly dressed in the baggiest t-shirt and jumper I could find. I then sat on the end of my bed, tears streaming down my face. He would never speak to me again. It was my fault this was happening - I forced him into it when he was less than half willing. Whatever small relationship we had would now be gone.

As I sat there wallowing in my own misery, I tried to think of who I could talk to. That was the bad thing about leading a coven; they all came to you with their problems but you had no one to go to yourself.

So I had to face that I had practically raped my best friend and he had gotten me pregnant, alone.

We were due to go and see them in three days and I knew I would have to face him then. I went over in my mind what I would tell him; 'I'm pregnant and its yours. I was raised completely against abortions so that is not an option. Neither is adopting out. I'm keeping it, but I don't expect you to have anything to do with it and I wont tell anyone your the father.' I would then apologise over and over and beg him to continue talking to me.

In the meant time, I would continue trying to hide it from my coven and try and control the sobs which shook my body.

**Three days later:**

As I sat in the car attempting to control my intense nausea, I tried to think of how long ago I must have gotten pregnant. I knew that the only time I had slept with him was at a new years party and it was now March. Three months. I wondered if he would even remember it seeming as we had both had too much to drink that night. That was pretty much the only think I did remember. Well, that and Emmett being tied to a tree naked, which I wish I could forget.

I groaned and lent my forehead against the window, glad that we would be there soon.

When we pulled up into their driveway, I noticed Alistair's car was there as well. Somewhere in the back of my mind I recalled him telling me that Alistair was involved with Esme.

On the deck stood Alice and Edward, both smiling at me mischievously. Crap. They already knew. I just prayed they hadn't told him yet.

As we piled out of the car, they disappeared back inside,leaving the door open for us to follow them. I trailed along behind the others, stalling as much as possible. Once I was in though, I noticed he wasn't even in the room. I couldn't tell whether I was relieved or disappointed. I stood leaning against the table, too nervous to sit down, no matter how many times Esme encouraged me to.

"W-wheres Carlisle?" I asked, not being able to stand it any longer. She sent me a questioning, almost worried look when i stuttered.

"Him and Alistair are hunting, they'll be back soon." In the corner, Garrett choked and then start laughing. We all looked at him, causing him to go red.  
"What?" Kate asked her husband. He struggled to contain his laughter.  
"Nothing, he just swore he would never even try animal blood." He looked triumphant. "He mocked me relentlessly when i had to become a vegetarian, so now I'm going to get my own back." Kate shook her head at him.

It was then that the other two came into the house. Alistair was covered in mud and debre, his clothes ripped and his hair a mess. Carlisle on the other hand, looked completely tidy, like he had was about to go out to town.. As they stood next to each other, the entire room erupted into hysterics. We laughed harder when Alistair attempted to hug Carlisle, who darted up the stairs to get away from him.  
"Shower." Esme told him sternly. He sighed but obeyed. Carlisle flattened himself against the wall as he passed, in an attempt to not have to change as well. Everyone turned back to their previous conversations before the disruption.

Suddenly, I felt hands on my waist, turning me around. He kissed me, hard, wrapping his arms around my waist. Before I could stop myself, I tied my fingers behind his neck and lifted myself up to kiss him back. After a few seconds, he pulled away and I pouted. He laughed. In the background somebody cleared their throat and i became aware that we were standing in front of both of our families. Joy swelled in me when i realised that he didn't care that we were in front of them. Maybe he does like me then.

My bubble of happiness burst when i thought about what i had to tell him next. Forcing back tears, I slid my arm around his waist, hoping to hold onto him as long as possible before i could never touch him again.  
"I need to talk to you about something," He whispered, leaning down to me. I just nodded, not trusting my voice to be steady. He motioned to the door and I began following him out, still holding his hand. Once we were outside, I interrupted him before he had a chance to open his mouth.

"There's something I have to tell you first," my voice quavered at the end and he looked down at his seemed suddenly nervous.

"W-what?" His English accent came through strongly, which only happened when he was upset or distracted. I defiantly had his full attention.

"I'm... I'm pregnant, Carlisle..." My voice was barely audible but he heard me. He looked up from his feet and met my eyes. He looked in complete shock and stood frozen for several seconds. silence enveloped us. Slowly, a careful smile spread across his face. I noticed he still hadn't let go of my hand but wasn't sure if he realised he was still holding it.

Suddenly, his face fell flat and he dropped his eyes to the ground. That was more like the reaction i had expected.  
"Are you keeping it?" He asked quietly. I nodded then realised that he want looking at me.  
"Yes," I replied shakily, guessing what would come next. "But you don't have to have anything to do with it because it wasn't really your fault i forced you int-" His kiss interrupted my rushed words. Now it was my turned to be surprised. "Wait," I pulled away to look at him. "What happens now?"

"Well...you get bigger and bigger and then-"

"Carlisle!" Despite the seriousness of our situation, I couldn't control my laughter. Somehow he managed to and continued to look at me seriously.

"Okay, okay, okay. Um... I don't know, I guess we'll just have to tell them?" He looked unsure.

"Just do it already Carlisle! Your driving me insane!" Alice bellowed from the doorway. She somehow managed to make herself look intimidating, in spite of her small stature.  
"Stay out of it!" He mumbled, looking at his feet again.

"Do it then!"

"Go inside Alice!"

"Hurry up!" She said, disappearing inside and slamming the door behind her. He looked at me sheepishly.

"What was that about?" I asked curiously, confused by what was happening.

"Umm..." He trailed off, still not giving me an answer. I slid my arms around his waist and pulled myself closer to him, relishing the fact he didn't hate me. When he hugged me back, I relaxed.

"I think I'm in love with you, Carlisle," I whispered, figuring I may as well tell the truth about everything since I had come this far.  
"Good, cause that would make my situation a little awkward." Because I was still holding onto him I could feel that he was trying to restrain his laughter.

"What do you mean?" I asked shyly, begging him to tell me he loved me too.

"I kind of wanted to ask you um... to tell you that I um..." He trailed off then attempted to start again.

"DO IT ALL READY!"

"ALICE, GO INSIDE!" We both yelled.

"IM NOT A GIRL!" Edward yelled back. "AND IM DEFINATLY NOT MY SISTER!" He went back inside though, leaving us both snickering at our mistake. I turned back to him, but he was still half focused on the door.

"Um..." I was desperate to know what they were on about.

"DO IT OR I'LL DO IT!" My sister called off the deck, causing Garrett to burst into hysterics.

"Yeah, you have to the count of... five... to do it or I'll throw you in the creek!" Eleazar said, making them laugh harder. Esme began unsuccessfully telling them off. Carlisle looked nervously at the audience now gathered watching us, and then back at me.

"Tanya, will you marry me?" I was speechless.

Suddenly, there was a splash and both Eleazar and Carlisle were in the water.

"You said you weren't going to do that!" Carlisle spluttered as he climbed out. Eleazar looked at Garrett for an answer for as to why he had gone along with it.

"Too slow and you did it wrong." Garrett announced, folding his arms. Seconds later there was another splash as he hit the water. Carlisle childishly stuck his tongue out at the other two. The rest of the Cullen's exploded into laughter at his behaviour. He went and sat on the edge of the deck, next to where I was standing.

"Do I get an answer?" He asked shyly.

"I don't know, do you?" I smiled at him.

"Please?"  
I thought about teasing him some more, but I could see he was getting more and more nervous by the second, and that he was doubting that I would say yes. Alistair appeared on the deck, taking Esme's hand and watching the other two try to force each other back into the water. Kate and Carmen looked un-impressed. I jumped down in front of my soon to be fiancee who was now staring at his feet and looked a bit defeated.

"Of course I will." With that I pulled him to his feet and kissed him hard.

I knew that everything would be alright.


End file.
